


never letting go

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Monoliths, finale speculation, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" A female voice called from outside the energy storm. Melinda lifted her head high enough to see Daisy being held back by the entire team as she screamed and cried."I love you, Phil." Melinda said as her body lost control, and she lost feeling in her hands and feet. Suddenly she felt Phil's arms wrap his arms around her waist. "Noooo!!!" He screamed, and Melinda watched as the extension of her body began to slowly separate in a very slow explosion.She hoped fitz had his gadgets ready.





	never letting go

May almost pushed Mack as he carried Elena out of the temple.

Izel had finally surrendered the inhuman's body and power, and now was fighting Sarge and Melinda.

May slashed as Sarge threw Izel down one more time. She gripped the sword in her hand, on high alert as the Space, Creation, and Time monoliths's energy swam in a burning hurricane around them. Blue, black, and white light tore holes in reality, Incan deities and evil entities tearing at the walls between dimensions.

May spun and impaled Izel, watching her form slowly melt away and disappear with a snarled scream.

Sarge let out a yell of triumph, until they saw the problem. Izel, in her death, had destroyed the rift container. The orb that had locked away this otherworldly portal from them was shattered in pieces on the stone floor. Izel's portals in the walls still swirled, leaving Melinda to panic.

"If this is really worth it to you, here!" Melinda offered him the sword.

"No! My mission is done!" Sarge rejected the sword. He opened his arms, finding his control over the energy storm, feeling it's power.

_'The only way to possibly save coulson's body is to Remove Pachakutiq. But I don't know of any way to do that without Killing the body in the process.'_ Jemma had said, and Melinda looked down at the sword in her hand, then back at Sarge. Maybe, just maybe...

Melinda lunged forward.

The sword poked out of Sarge's back, and Melinda felt tears roll down her face, and a new voice ripped from Sarge's throat in a whisper, "So you are the woman of his memories... the woman he loved..." The voice sounded like a dull knife scraping on granite, rough and painful.

"Give him back!" Melinda screamed. She pushed harder with the blade.

A deft "nooooooo." responded, and May realized she was talking to Pachakutiq. Not Sarge. It was working.

Suddenly the body of Sarge went limp, Melinda dropped it and out of the form morphed the ugliest thing Melinda had ever seen. The entity was hard to see, almost transparent, but It's face alone made her stomach turn, her lungs burn. It was so horrifying it was impossible not to stare at as all of Pachakutiq's many rms reached out to claw at May. She was staring at Pachakutiq. The death of everything. Pachakutiq seemed dazed, asleep even, as he spoke. Melinda could tell he was not at full power.

"You have released me..." Pachakutiq growled. "But for what?"

"Give me Coulson!!!" Melinda screamed.

"I think..." Pachakutiq took a breath of fog, "-Not."

"No!" Melinda jumped forward, and she slashed down with the sword. The blade seemed to pass through nothing, but the god of death howled, and raced toward her. Melinda resisted, feeling the god try to enter her.

"Melinda?" Sarge -no, _Coulson?_ whispered from the floor. H stared up with empty eyes, his body glowing as the rift tried to heal him. So Pachakutiq was still protecting his host body.

"You know you can't leave without the body to take you!" Melinda realized that the rift was the only thing giving Mr. Pachy here a form. Pachakutiq and Izel's dimension, mixing with this one's, gave him form as long as they were connected. If she could close the rift-

No... Melinda sensed Pachakutiq taking over more of her body, and Coulson pulled himself up, staring at her. "What the-" He cursed, struggling forward.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" A female voice called from outside the energy storm. Melinda lifted her head high enough to see Daisy being held back by the entire team as she screamed and cried.

"I love you, Phil." Melinda said as her body lost control, and she lost feeling in her hands and feet. Suddenly she felt Phil's arms wrap his arms around her waist. "Noooo!!!" He screamed, and Melinda watched as the extension of her body began to slowly separate in a very slow explosion.

She hoped fitz had his gadgets ready.

Phil held her tighter, "No, Melinda!" Phil shouted, "Why did I have to come back to this?!?!"

"I promise I love you, Phil." Melinda used all her strength to move what was left of her arms down to him.

And then they both dissipated into the storm.

"Noooooooooo!!!!" Daisy shrieked. The girl continued to wail and half the team held her back with all their might.

"Now Fitz!!! While he has no form!" Mack yelled, and Pachakutiq raised his limbs to summon the storm, but Fitz activated his new Rift sealer, and Pachakutiq caterwauled and melted as the rift shrunk. The portals closed and the swirling demons in the dimension tears screeched. 

Daisy gained enough sanity and control to quake the storm smaller and smaller, then she stopped it from shrinking, watching as from it poured two streams of white light. She let it out, sensing the vibrations of two heartbeats. The energy storm was sucked into the new rift sealer, hopefully keeping Pachakutiq out for the rest of eternity.

The two globs of light settled on the floor, melting and dripping off the two forms laying on the ground. The liquid light drained into the dust on the ground, then it was gone.

Because the other had been on both people's mind, the creation monolith had recreated their last thoughts. Each other.

Daisy broke away, running down and sinking to the sides of both humans.

"Is it finished?" May rolled over and asked, still gripping the sword.

"What is going on?" Phil sputtered, "Why are we here and not the lighthouse?" he paused, "It's been so long... so long without you." 

"It's okay, you're just another version of Coulson." Daisy said. "Like an alternate self."

"Last thing I remember is accidentally falling into the rift." Coulson flopped over onto May's stomach.

"You didn't, but the other you came back." May sighed, touching his chest.

"What did I miss?"

"Literally every advancement in your andI's relationship." May turned his face to her. "And this." She leaned over and kissed him.

"Wait, _every_ advancement?" Phil blinked, "Crap."


End file.
